


A Taste of the Labyrinth

by Rara_Nunadashia



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drabbles, Eventual smut...maybe?, F/M, I dont know how to tag, Toby just needs to be adopted by them, im sorry but i hope you like it, still pining after one another, they meet years later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rara_Nunadashia/pseuds/Rara_Nunadashia
Summary: Little drabbles I've had in notebooks for the last like 6 years and decided to bite the bullet and upload them. I can't promise to make more so i hope you like the few i have :3Maybe inspiration will strike and I'll make more at a later point in time~
Relationships: Jareth & Sarah Williams, Jareth/Sarah Williams
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Drabble #1

So this one is very **very** short, i apologize for that. I hope they don't seem OOC, I've been trying to get Sarah to sound right in my head as shes changed drastically from years ago. I kinda envision her in her late 20's now if that makes any sense. They get longer as i go, kinda, so i hope that makes up for it. Enjoy! 

~Rara

* * *

Years later as I looked back on my memories of the Labyrinth I came to a startling realization. Jareth had never once lied to me. I had found out that the Fae -which could only explain his beauty and striking presence-could not lie. They could evade and misdirect but they can never outright lie. I longed to see my friends and return to the Labyrinth as I didn't have much time anymore to speak to them let alone see them. After I came back I tried to be a better sister to Toby because Jareth taught me many valuable lessons. The first was that life isn't fair seeing as I had said that all the time to get my way. I had been spoiled and childish, there was nothing I could say that would deny the fact. I tried to mend my relationship with Irene but I could see the damage was done. She was always suspicious that I had ulterior motives for being nice to her even after all these years. I tried talking to dad about it but he said not to worry about it and even my mom tried to tell me it was nothing. I have a feeling she wasn't really listening to me they few time we spoke together however. Toby was the only one who really seemed to care and he remembered the Labyrinth just as I did. Seven years had passed by and I had gone on to pursue my dream of being an actress like my mother. I frequently starred in the plays of my dreams and I went to a very good school which was a blessing. I couldn't have asked for a better opportunity. I majored in Drama and I had a minor in Child Care Development as I worked at a very nice daycare as often as I could. It also didn't hurt that Toby was enrolled there. The thing that hit me the most was when I turned 18. I was old enough to date legally which was what I was waiting for in case...well I know accidents happen. Have to be prepared just in case which is why I always carry condoms on me. I’ve dated multiple people but every boyfriend I've ever had I couldn't help but to compare to Jareth. I lost my virginity when i was drunk to a boy I didn't love while hoping and wishing that it was Jareth when I woke only to find my hopes crushed. My relationships never lasted long and it only fueled Irene's distrust thinking that I was involved in horrible things and that's why they always left me.

Today was the last straw. When I came home from work to find Irene going threw my things, my sculpture of Jareth broken and my music box with the top torn off littered the floor. “What are you doing?! Get out of my room! How could you Irene! I can’t ever get these fixed! Get Out!” I screamed and watched her scramble out. Toby was in his room with his door open and looked at his mother with the same feeling I had. Pure anger. He too cherished the music box and sculpture as it was one of our only remaining reminders of him and the Labyrinth. I slammed my door closed and collapsed on the floor sobbing as I held the music box. “Jareth. Jareth. Jareth.” I sobbed hoping he would come. But then I realized something he said one. _Use your right words, Sarah_. “Jareth...I wish you would come to me...right now.” I whispered. My windows opened and in a flash of glitter he was there, still the same as in my memories and dreams. “Jareth.” He kneeled before me and slowly wrapped his arms around me.

“Don’t cry, Precious. I'm here.” I wrapped my arms around him and cried.

“How could she do this? Isn't this what she wanted? For me to be a good daughter and a good sister?” He stayed silent and stroked my hair as I let everything out. I told him everything that had happened after I had come back and he held me in his arms and listened. I calmed down as he told me of all the changes inside the Labyrinth, like a new garden and the balls he’d thrown for the Fae and other Kings and Queens. “I wish I could've seen that.” He was silent for a few moments.

“You still can if you wish.” I looked up into his eyes with surprise.

“I...I can?” He nodded. “What about Toby? And Dad? Could I still visit them?” He seemed to be considering it.

“If that is what you wish. I have only one requirement.”

“Just one? What is it, Jareth?” He smiled softly down at me.

“Allow me to properly court you.” My mouth dropped open and he laughed softly.

“You...you still can’t…”

“I never stopped loving you, Sarah. I’ve been waiting for you to say your right words.”

“I...yes. Yes.” He gave me the widest smile I’d ever seen and it took my breath away. It made his beautiful mismatched eyes sparkle like the glitter he loved to use...no like the stars he once moved for me. I had a feeling I’d never come to regret my decision.


	2. Drabble #2

Here's the second part! Technically this can be read all on its own but it is a continuation of the first drabble. I'll be posting "part 3" as well once i find the missing pages (why I ever thought writing on loose paper was a good idea I will never know) but it was actually part 4. I spilled coffee all over part 3 and couldn't read any of it so i had to scrap it. ;^;

~Rara

* * *

I sat down on the couch with a blank look as Irene and Dad sat opposite me. She squirmed at my staring at her without blinking. 

“I'm moving out. She went through my things, broke my most precious items, and seems to think I'm on drugs. She's spread rumors about me and they're threatening to fire me from my job now. I can't take it anymore. I'm going to be getting my stuff out within the next two days.” My father looked at me pleadingly. 

“Sarah, I'm sure there's a way to make this work.” I snorted. 

“Yes and it involves me moving out. I'll come by for birthdays, breaks, and holidays because I'll be moving out of the country.” Both their mouths dropped open. 

“What?! Why?!” Dad yelled. 

“I'm moving in with my boyfriend. He heard what she did and offered me a place to stay. There's nothing you can do or say to change my mind as I'm an adult.” 

“No. I forbid-” The doorbell rang and I got up to see Jareth in a nice casual black suit with an icy blue silk shirt the same color as his right eye. He presented me with a single red rose and smiled.

“I came to help you get your things together and meet your father and step-mother. Perhaps we could take young Toby out before I leave for the night as well?” _Oh bless this man._

“Oh Jareth that’s wonderful!” I said and gave him a hug. I pulled him into the house and into the living room. My father and Irene stood up and Jared smiled politely at them. He shook dad's hand and introduced himself. 

“Hello Mr. Williams, my name is Jareth Faerin. It's a pleasure to meet you. Sarah's been anxious for me to finally meet you.” We all sat down and dad started in giving Jareth the second degree with a frown. 

“So Mr. Faerin, what is it you do for a living?” He asked. 

“Well I do a few things to be honest. I co-own Fantasy Designs with seven others located in Greenland and Iceland. We make an assortment of things as well as taking client request. My share of the business creates snow globes, sculptures, and music boxes. I also run a company that takes donations from the public to buy toys and school supplies for local orphanages.” Jareth handed him to business cards and Dad studied them before continuing. 

“And how old are you exactly?”

“I just 27, sir.” I had to hold in my laugh as I knew that Jareth was well over a thousand years old. My dad raised a brow. 

“That's a bit young to be a CEO.” Jared smiled pleasantly. 

“I inherited the shares from my father. My younger brother owns another part of the business as well. I just know that this is the right path for me. And I hope Sarah will be around to share it with me one day.” He said and looked at me. I couldn't help but blush. 

“How long have you known each other?” My father asked as Irene asked,

“How long have you been together?” I scowled at her. 

“Sarah and I met six years ago at a play. I came here to promote our snow globes when Sarah bought one of my custom music boxes. And to answer your question Mrs. William's, we've been together for about a two months now.” 

“And you didn't think to tell us?" Irene asked me and sniffed like it actually hurt her feelings. 

“It's not like you really care considering all you've done to slander my name.” I couldn't help but sneer. Dad looked at Irene and she shifted uncomfortably. He sighed and rubbed his temples. 

“I can see that you're determined…I know you'll visit every so often but will you at least call us at least once a week?” He asked. It seemed like he was aging 20 years in sadness in front of me. 

“Of course Daddy. I won't be leaving right away I still have until tomorrow. Now I'd like to take Toby to the park to play with Jareth and I. Is that okay Daddy?” Irene open her mouth the most likely to say no when Dad agreed. 

“Just be back before supper. Will you be joining us, Mr. Faerin?”

“Please call me Jareth, Mr. Williams. I’d love to if you'd have me.” Dad gave him a small smile and nodded. 

“You're in luck today. We're having my mother's homemade spaghetti recipe.”

“That sounds lovely.” Jareth agreed. 

“Toby! Come play at the park with Jareth and I!” I yelled up the stairs and immediately I heard him drop whatever he was playing with and run to the stairs. 

“Jareth is here?!” He squealed and ran down the stairs to hug Jareth's leg. “Come on, come on, come on! Let's go!” Toby yelled as I pulled some shoes on. We went to the closest park and took turns pushing Toby on the swings. We went on the monkey bars, and down the slides, played hide-and-seek with him and the other kids, and I even got Jareth to go on the four-way seesaw. 

“Sarah? Are you going to go back to the Labyrinth?” Toby asked. 

“Yes Toby, I am. I'll still come to visit and play with you, and I'll talk to you as much as I can. You can call me whenever you like. Right, Jareth?” 

“Of course. Perhaps if your parents allow it on your school breaks we could spirit you away to the Labyrinth.” He said thoughtfully then grinned. “If they say no well... We know our right words don't we?” 

“Oh! I just got to wish it right?” Jareth nodded and Toby bounced on his heels. 

“Cool!”


End file.
